Yumeiro Patissiere: A Dream Colored Beginnning
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: Join the new cast of Yumeiro Patisserie as they try to reach their dream of becoming patisseries and patissiers. Keiji, Haru, and Yuri-chan are 14 years old as dream of becoming world famous patisseries and patisseirs! Will they reach their dream or will they fail? Sorry this story was DISCONTINUED because of the low amount of view/reviews/favs/follows.


Yumeiro Patissiere: A Dream Colored Beginning

Kashino, Keiji has been living with his parents Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto, who are famous patissieres and patissiers for all 14 years of his life.  
All his life he loved sweets, eating AND making them. With the help of his friends Haru and Yuri, he will find himself becoming a patissier!

 **I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or it's charcters!**

 **(Keiji's POV)**

"Ah Good M-Morning!" I said, yawning between my words.

Oustide my bedroom window, sunlight streamed in hitting eyes.

"Argh" I said in frustration.

As I slumped out of my bed, I changed into a navy blue T-shirt, white knee high shorts, and a inky black sweater over it.

After I got changed, I ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

Morning in the household of the Kashino family was like any other family except that it was filled with the scent of sweets.

Downstairs, familiar voices could be heard from the kitchen.

"Ichigo don't doze off when your cooking!" I hear my strict blonde haired father yelled.

"*Hai, *Gomen'nasai Makoto!" My sweets loving brunette mother replied cheerfully.

"Don't look so happy about it!" My father shot back.

I could see tears forming in my mother's eyes.

I sighed at the stupid conversation that my parents were having.

I decided to break up the conversation that they were having before the house became a zoo which happened a LOT.

As I sat down on one of the kitchen's chairs, a smile formed on my parents faces.

"Morning Keiji! Pancakes?" My mother asked cheerfully, her tears vanishing into thin air.

"Yum! Thanks mom!" I replied back with a wide smile on my face.

"Don't forget your father helped!" My father added in while rubbing my blonde hair, a feature I inherited from my blonde haired father.

"Yes *Otosan!" I responded with wide hazel brown eyes, a trait I inherited from my brunette mother.

My mother and father chuckled at my response. I loved my family.

As my father sat down at the kitchen table, my mother passed out a plate of blueberry pancakes to me.

All I could do was stare at it with awe. It was a masterpiece of sweets!

As I took a bite of it, all I could say was "Ahhhh" with a wide smile on my face.

I nearly lost myself in my thoughts.

*Reality*

"...ji." "Kenji!" I opened my eyes to see a familiar blonde haired girl around my age.

I jumped in surprise to see that it was one of my best friends, Yuri-chan.

She chuckled at my reaction to seeing her.

"Mom, Dad!" "How did she get in here?" I asked in frustration.

"Don't be mad at Yuri-chan, Kei-kun!" I heard a high pitched but manly voice say from the door.

I turned to see Mr. Hanabusa A.K.A Satsuki-san by the door wearing what seems to be a white tuxedo with a red rose attached.

 _Weird._ "Satsuki don't go around barging into people's houses" I heard Mrs. Hanabusa say A.K.A Lemon-chan.

She looked like she was ready to rip or shread Mr. Hanabusa's head off!

I shuttered in fear.

"Dad!" "I'm not a two year old girl that you need to stand up for me!" I heard Yuri-chan say with a pout on her face. Awe so cute.

Yuri Hanabusa was the prettiest friend I have ever met.

She had golden blonde hair that she inherited from her mother, Lemon and bright green eyes that she inherited from her dad, Satsuki.

Her hair was always in curls that went to her shoulders and she wore a milky white flower headband.

She was like an angel that came to Earth. _Wait what am I thinking!_

"So Yuri-chan why are you doing here?"My excited looking mom asked in wonder.

"I just wanted to pay a visit to my best friend, Kenji that all Ichigo-san!" She replied as she flashed an angelic smile.

"Yuri-chan is so cute!" Satsuki-san said as he hugged his daughter in a tight hug.

"Daddy let go of Yuri!" She said when a mad expression on her face.

"Oh Kenji, Haru is coming too!" Yuri-chan said in a cheerful tone.

"Really Yuri?" I said as I finished my plate.

"Do I look like I'm lying Kenji?" She said while she looked at me when a smirk.

"Okay fine I believe you!" I replied with a smile.

Then, three familiar figure came into the front door with smiles on their faces.

"Kenji! Yuri!" One of the figures said, my other best friend Haru.

Everyone was chuckling at his not so surprising visit.

"Sorry to interupt you Maa-kun!" A man with navy blue haired announced as he entered the door.

It was Mr. Sennosuke A.K.A Andou-san!

"Yes sorry to disturb you!" His wife, Kana-san said.

Haru looks so much like his parents with his navy blue hair and light brown eyes!

Haru-kun was the smartest of all of us and he was the most popular with the girls. _Uhh_. He was even popular with my parents! Not that I'm jealous!

"Kana-chan, Andou-kun!" My mother said as she went as hugged them BOTH.

I looked to see a demonic aura appear around my father. It seems she **still** has a wife-complex, if there is one.

"Kenji! Go play with Yuri-chan and Haru-kun okay?" My mother said before she started a conversation with her old friends.

"Don't play roughly okay kids?" My father asked us with a proud tone.

"*Hai!" All three of us said in union.

As my parents were talking about the old days, we decided to start a little talk about our dreams.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Kenji-kun?" Yuri-chan asked in a curious tone.

I placed my index finger upon my chin and replied by saying "A patissier".

"You just took the words out of my mouth Kenji!" Haru commented with a smile on his pale skin.

"Yup he sure did except that I want to be a patissiere!" Yuri-chan added and we all chuckled in response.

A bright future is ahead of us!

That is the end of the first chapter! Please favorite, review, and follow!

*Hai-Yes

*Gomen'nasai-Sorry

*Oto-san-Dad


End file.
